This invention relates to waste water disposal systems, and, more particularly, relates to methods and apparatus for disposing of waste water, septic material, sewage, and the like particularly in remote locations.
Septic waste water disposal systems have long been known in the art which provide for one or more underground septic fields. Sewage and waste water are typically delivered to these underground fields wherein, by well-known bacterial action, the material is broken down biologically and percolates and evaporates through the field. These systems are typically employed with private homes outside the jurisdiction of city and county sewage treatment facilities.
These septic disposal systems have long been associated with numerous troublesome problems. Not only are they frequently found to be unreliable generally, but under flooding conditions have been known to pollute rainwater and contaminate underground areas, thus posing serious health hazards. Such pollution has been found in fresh water lake areas and in areas where flooding high tidal water frequents coastal and lake areas, thus adding to contamination of lakes, bays, streams, and rivers. Moreover, in order to provide sufficient surface area for septic bacterial action and evaporation, and percolation, the underground evaporating field must typically be rather large, thus contributing to the cost of the system.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus were highly desired for disposing of waste water, particularly in rural locations, wherein septic or other available alternative waste treatment systems are not feasible. Such methods and apparatus are provided by the present invention wherein a technique is disclosed for above ground disposal of waste water material such as sewage, thus preventing pollution of underground areas and avoiding the oftentimes prohibitive cost of installing vast underground evaporating fields.